dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Althea
Althea is a major character in Dark Parables: The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. ''She is one of the five princesses of Prasino, cursed to take the form of a mermaid. History Althea lived in Prasino, a seaside kingdom near Crete in the Mediterranean sea. Her mother died. She had four sisters, Naida(James' second wife) Calliope(The Little Mermaid), Teresa(the former Elder Sister of The Red Riding Hood Sisters) and Daphne. For many years, her kingdom has been at war with the kingdom of Kokhino who were jealous of her kingdom's bond with the Sea Goddess. However, her life on land soon came to an end. Her father's chancellor was a spy from Kokhino. He knew that the goddess would be enraged if Althea's father tried to have a blood bind in order to gain her powers. The Sea Goddess was enraged. She rose from the deep and flooded both kingdoms. Althea's father was cursed to take the form of a monstrous crab. Althea and her sisters were transformed into mermaids, creatures forever chained to the sea. One day, the Sea Goddess said that there was a machine. If it was powered by the five elemental orbs, it could reverse her father's curse. The goddess demanded that the mermaids looked for the orbs because once a mermaid touched one of the orbs, she would become mortal again. After many centuries, four orbs were found. All of Althea's sisters had found their orbs and had gone to live their lives on land. Althea however feared what would happen when all orbs were found. Each time an orb was found, the sea became more polluted and more fish died. Althea was desperate to find the wooden orb so she and her father could be a family again as her father had become cruel over time. The mermaid searched for many years until the day the Fairy Tale Detective came to discover the cause of the purple tide. On one of Althea's journeys to the surface, she got caught under an abandoned boat. The Detective(who washed ashore after falling off her boat) helped free the princess. Althea warned the Detective not to enter the temple because of the dangers it held. She then leaped into the waves, revealing her mermaid form. Later, the Detective and a grown Pinocchio were walking to the underwater kingdom. Althea feared her father's rage as he hated land walkers. Desperate, the mermaid could only summon the monstrous eel, who swallowed Pinocchio and shocked the Detective. After many puzzles, the Detective entered the undersea palace. The she once again meets Althea, who tries to explain why she sent the eel. The mermaid princess tried to get the Detective to leave before her father found out. Unfortunately, the monster king came and struck the Detective unconscious. After the Detective wakes up and finds a way into the throne room, Althea is seen being ordered by the angry king to do what ever it takes to get the orb, which was in Pinocchio. The little mermaid set off to do what ever it took the get the wooden orb. The Detective managed to poison the eel and free Pinocchio. The puppet was dying from the toxins in the eel. The Detective went to make a cure. In the pharmacy, the mermaid spies on her before swimming away when she was discovered. Later, the detective heals Pinocchio but has to find a way to recharge the wooden orb, the source of Pinocchio's life. After the deed was done, the Detective gave the orb to him. Unfortunately, Althea, driven with rage and the desperate need to be a normal girl, leaped out of the water and caused the orb to fly into the air. The minute she grabbed the orb, she fell to the ground and transformed into a beautiful human princess. She ran away and sealed the door. Later, after giving her father the orb, she realized something was wrong. She went in search of the staff of ancients but fell into a trap. The Detective rescued her from the pit of piranha and she became the Detective's ally. The princess broke the magic barrier but her father had activated the machine. The power was too great. Althea pleaded for the Detective to find the rest of the staff to save him. Once the king was cured, the Sea Goddess broke free and flooded the kingdom. The Detective swam to the shore along with the former mermaid and her unconscious father and Pinocchio. The goddess prepared to destroy the land but was foiled when her blood was mixed with the king. The grateful king and Althea set off to revive Pinocchio, now a happy family once again. PersonalityCategory:Characters Althea loves her family and will do anything for them. She searched endlessly for the wood orb, not just for herself but also for her father. She was at times driven by desperation, such as when she ordered her eel to stop Pinocchio and when she took the orb to help the king and become a human girl again. Althea is also good. She tried to warn the Detective of the dangers and tried to save her from her father's wrath. She also did what she could to save the land from the furious Sea Goddess. Appearance As a mermaid, Althea has long, dark red hair. Her skin is pale and her eyes are blue. Her upper body is clothed in pale green seaweed and net. The seaweed is covered in lavender sea flowers and spiral seashells were tied at the end of each strand of netting. She also wore a matching carbuncle. Her hands fade from pale to dark purple to black near the hands and she has frilly fins along her arms. She has a long fish-like tail with four long purple, blue wing-like fins along the sides and ends in a large dark pink tail fin outlined in black. Her tail is covered in shimmering bright silvery blue scales. Matching scales cover her eyelids like eye shadow. In human form, her hair is a brighter shade of red, her carbuncle is silver and adorned with jewels, she wears gloves that look like her arm fins and she no longer has scales around her eyes. Her hair is shorter and curled at the ends and is tied with a clip. She wears a frilly dark green dress edged with deep purple. Powers and Abilities * 'Magic: 'Althea had some magical powers, even in human form. She was able to seal doorways with magic. Mermaid Powers and Abilities * 'Immortality: 'Althea can live forever without aging and she cannot die naturally. She is also immune to the poison of the the purple tide. * 'The Eel: 'Althea can control the eel and make it do what she wants. * 'Swimming: 'With her powerful fish tail, Althea can dart through the water as fast as a fish. Her fins can propel her into the air like a dolphin. When she is within the air bubble around Prasino, she can fly or swim through the air. * 'Underwater Breathing: '''As well as being able to breathe air like a land walker, Althea can breathe underwater like a fish. Quotes * "Help! I'm stuck! I can't push this boat off me..." * "Thank you for freeing me but you should leave. This place is too dangerous for land walkers." Family * King of Prasino, Alexandros (father) * Queen of Prasino (mother) * Naida (sister) * Calliope (sister) * Teresa (sister) * Daphne (sister) * James (brother-in-law) Gallery LM Althea.png|Althea's concept art LM wallpaper.png|Althea - Wallpaper Althea 2-0.jpg Althea 2.jpg Althea.JPG LM - Althea stuck under a boat.png|Althea stuck under a boat